<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 Minutes in Heaven by Fluffy_Snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812216">10 Minutes in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake'>Fluffy_Snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diablo III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auriel is playing matchmaker, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exploring being "One with Death", F/M, Female Wizard is arrogant, Hate Sex, Humor, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Or more Enemies to Lovers, Sarcasm, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Nephalem is overpowered, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Zoltun Kulle is a pervert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever read the trope of locking two clashing people in a closet to make them "work out their feelings."  This is that story.  Sanctuary is said closet.  Li-Ming, the Nephalem hero, and Imperius, Archangel of Valor, are locked in said closet.  To the consternation of her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imperius/The Nephalem (Diablo series), The Nephalem (Diablo series)/Zoltun Kulle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuses for this.  Just my muse struck and I wanted to write it.  Mainly just a humorous take on everything and me having some fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Li-Ming sighed as she finally, <em>finally</em>, got to rest for just a day.  No screaming peasants.  No Tyrael.  No Horadrim.  No demons or reapers or whatever else decided to attack the world.  It was blissfully quiet.  Except for a slight drizzle of rain in the muddy town of New Tristram.  Haedrig and Shen were debating the proper ways to socket gems while Myriam laughed in the corner.  The tavern was quiet and she leaned back with a sigh.  She could relax.  Lorath and Tyrael were out doing who knows what.  Kormac and Eirena were having some alone time.  </p><p> Lyndon was knocked unconscious with a bottle in his hands.  She was blissfully alone and closed her eyes as the fire crackled in front of her.  The barkeep steadily cleaned his cups and plates.  The town was finally relaxing from the End Times.  It also had her patronage and she was now renowned as a "hero".  Though no matter what she tried she could not get sleep to come.  Her eyebrows furrowed and her Xianshi features twisted in annoyance.  She listened to the rain fall on the stone building before she stood up.  Kormac went to stand and she waved him back. He took his job seriously as her protector.  "I am going for a walk," she said with a yawn.  "Be back soon."  </p><p>  She grabbed her sword before stepping out of the tavern.  Never paid to be caught unawares.  The sword was also a gift from the Angel-turned-Mortal, Tyrael.  Her arcane focus rested around her waist as her enchanted black and purple robes fluttered in the wind.  Rain hit her in the face but it wasn't a downpour yet.  She made it only ten feet when something appeared in front of her.  The flaming wings and giant crown obvious as was the spear in his hand.  "Imperius," she greeted cheerily.  "Welcome to the world of filth and mud.  Can I help you?"  His helmeted head looked around before his sightless eyes landed on her.  Oh she could just feel his disgust oozing from him.  </p><p> Anyone caught out saw this, saw him, and quickly went back inside.  She saw one man about to approach her before he saw Imperius.  Then promptly turned around.  "Nephalem," he growled out.  "Where is Tyrael?"  She half expected him to call her demon filth or some such.  So much for her rest day.  She weeped for it.  If Tyrael was here she would pawn Imperius off on him.  His brother after all.  She had never been so happy to be an only child.</p><p> "Went somewhere with his new Horadrim," she answered with a shrug.  "So..."  Silence descended between them.  Imperius glared at her.  She could feel it.  She felt a cheeky smile come from her.  "Shouldn't you go back to Heaven or something?  Leave us abominations to enjoy our vacation.  A vacation I sorely need after killing Diablo and Malthael."  Oh his wings were pretty when he was pissed off.  Her smile still stayed benign and innocent as a growl left the angel. </p><p> "You dare!" He hissed and she watched the tendrils of light vibrate in his anger.  "I need to see Tyrael!  I will wait for him." She ran a hand through her ponytail of black hair.  Suddenly she expected New Tristram to end up a smoking crater before Tyrael returned.  Even with the gates if he was having fun traveling as a mortal.</p><p>"Can you not do that in the High Heavens?" She asked and felt Imperius glare more at her.  She suddenly pictured a very angry wet cat.  "Instead of staying with filthy demonspawn," she added pressing on his reasoning.  "Abominations you despise."  Li-Ming felt as if she was poking said wet cat with a very pointy stick.  His growl made her smile widen.  </p><p>"Auriel is busy rebuilding the High Heavens because of you," he spat at her and she looked at the Archangel of Valor.  Always so angry and righteous. She almost wanted to point out, again, that she saved his thorny incorporeal ass. "And your ilk.  So she sent me to find Tyrael," he added and she snorted. </p><p> "You were getting in the way," she observed and Imperius moved in a way that told her she hit the nail on the head.   His spear impacted the ground and he growled under his breath. "Well we do not know when Tyrael will be back," she added with a smattering of chuckles. She was half expecting him to turn violent.  Was it bad she wanted to fight him?  To see if she could best him.  Her brown eyes almost glowed in the overcast sky.  "So welcome to New Tristram.  No destroying it!"  </p><p> "I should scourge you and the abominations from this filthy world," he hissed and she smiled wider at him.  Silence descended between them again and she debated on what to do for her vacation.  Her widely sought after day of peace.  Her thoughts turned to Leah.  Poor sweet Leah with her body taken by her father.  Destroyed when she killed Diablo.  Without a sound she moved past the Archangel to the exit of the town.  "Where are you going?" He asked almost offended.</p><p> "Got something to do," she said with a waved hand.  "Follow or stay it makes no difference to me."  She grinned and walked towards the exit.  Happy to escape the perpetually rude Archangel.  She truly hoped Tyrael would be back soon to deal with the Angel kicked out of Heaven by the Archangel of Hope.  Auriel was an amazing Angel she had to say.  She almost wanted to send her a gift of some sort. What did angels like as gifts?  She would ask Tyrael that once he returned.  "I will be back soon, Captain," she said to the guardsmen who nodded at her.  "Watch out for the rude angel in the town square."  </p><p> "The rude what now?" The captain asked but she left with a smile and a wave.  The steps were quiet on the way to the old Cathedral.  The dead for once silenced after she took them down.  A sigh left her as she stepped into the destroyed town of Tristram.  The decayed buildings still holding the scars of what had happened.  The death and destruction wrought by Diablo.  But without it Leah would not have been born.  She never would have followed to Fallen Star or did any of this.  She prayed for those lost to finally feel peace.  </p><p> She heard his feet impact the ground behind her. "Imperius!" She said with a smile while turning to face him.  "Why are you following me?"  The Archangel crossed his arms over his chest and she heard a scoff from him.  "Miss me already?" She teased him and his scoff deepened into a growl.  </p><p> "As if I would miss your disgusting company, Abomination," he hissed at her.  She laughed and looked around the destroyed town.  "What are you doing?" His voice broke the silence as water fell from the sky.  She closed her eyes with a hum as the water ran down her forehead. </p><p> "Enjoying my vacation of course," she said cheerily.  "Fighting through Pandemonium was hard work."  Her smile was benign but the grunt from the angry Archangel was worth it.  She moved from the town and could feel him follow her.  A specter of anger.  She almost expected to dead to raise just in response to his glowing wings.  She stepped past the desecrated and destroyed Cathedral to go towards the graveyard.  "Hello, Deckard Cain," she whispered as her hand rested on the gravestone with his name. </p><p> "You talk to inanimate objects?" The angel asked with a scoff.  "Insanity should be put down."  She looked at him but ignored him as she looked at the gravestone.  His urn under the ground.  She almost missed the old man.  Though she wondered how he would deal with the vaunted Archangel hanging around her.  "What are you doing now?" He asked annoyed as she picked up a rock.  </p><p>"You don't have to stay with me you know," she said with a scoff.  "Why don't you go be a righteous angel of fury someplace else?"  Her hand waving in dismissal as fire wrapped around her hand even through the rain.  She smirked at him.  </p><p> "I am the Archangel of Valor," he hissed.  "Though with your demonic heritage I do not doubt your idiocy to remember such things."  She laughed at his insult and showed her teeth in a wide smile. </p><p> "Awww you hurt my feelings, Imperius," she purred out.  "I thought we were starting to become best of friends!"  She laughed as the Archangel disappeared in a veil of white light.  Li-Ming 1. Imperius 0.  She focused on the gravestone as her smile dropped.  "I am sorry, Leah," she whispered and with magic and the rock she carved Leah's name.  "I am sorry both of your parents were so terrible.  I am sorry your fate became this."  She stopped and looked at Deckard's name before carving "Cain" after Leah's own.  "I avenged you."  </p><p>Unknown to her the Archangel of Valor watched her.  His arms crossed over his chest with a scoff.</p><p>------- </p><p>"You do know he will be angry once he figures out your deception," A masculine voice asked the only female Archangel.  Auriel looked at him as her wings vibrated in amusement.  The scrying on the Archangel of Valor showing the fire between Li-Ming and Imperius.  </p><p> "If he finds out, Itherael," she said with her own chuckle.  "This is good for him.  He needs to learn some humility."  She looked at Itherael whose own wings vibrated in his own emotions.  Amusement and annoyance in equal measure.  </p><p> "With the cocksure Nephalem?" He asked in a deadpan tone.  Auriel only laughed and Itherael released a sigh but kept watching the two fight.  He wondered how long it would take Imperius to realize the truth?  He bet it would take awhile.  </p><p> "She did save us from the Prime Evil and our brother," Auriel said as they watched her carve on the gravestone.  Her own goodbye to her friend.  "Even seeing the worst of us and hell she still holds hope," Auriel whispered.  "Arrogant and cocksure but a protector.  A defender.  Imperius needs to understand."  Itherael shook his head but even he could not have hope in this.  The High Heavens were only saved by the Nephalem but that only irritated Imperius more.  Auriel was right but even he wondered if Imperius even could learn from this.  </p><p>------  </p><p>With a stretch she left the cemetery to go back towards Tristram.  She ignored the gate to focus only on the walk back.  The sprinkling had stopped and she smiled with a hum.  Finally the grounds were calming down.  The life of Sanctuary moved ever onwards.  Mortals met, fell in love, had children, and rebuilt their almost destroyed world.  Demons and monsters still ran amock but she would fix that soon enough.  She would kill and destroy everything that threatened her home.  </p><p>The captain ran up to her as she approached.  "Li-Ming!" He called with a relieved look.  "He...the angel...he's not with you is he?"  She counted to ten in her head before looking around.  She did not feel the angel with her. </p><p> "What did he do now?" She asked with a groan and the captain released a nervous chuckle.  Li-Ming stared at him with a sigh.  This was not going to be good was it?  Tyrael please come back soon.  </p><p> "He uh...threw Lek through a crate for touching him," Rumford said nervously.  "Luckily Malachi was able to heal him."  Li-Ming closed her eyes with a sigh as she felt a headache form between her closed eyes.  </p><p> "Of course he did," she whispered and walked into the town.  She saw the remains of a destroyed crate and covered her face.  Where the fuck was Tyrael?  She could not be the only person having to deal with Archangel right?  She felt said walking headache appear by her.  "You must really be starting to like me, Imperius," she cooed at him and laughed at the growl of anger.  "Keep following me like this and I'll get the wrong intention." </p><p> "You filthy abominations are always wrong, Nephalem," he hissed and she threw her head back in a laugh.  Oh she loved watching him lose his cool.  She wondered how long he would take her snippy comebacks before attacking her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Battle brings a smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight, more humor, and some tension.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tavern was tense.  Even more so as the rain turned into a deluge against the building.  The fire cracked.  The lightning struck and the thunder growled.  Kormac and Haedrig were glaring at the angel as he stood in the center of the tavern.  Wings glowing to match the fire and she threw herself into the chair she had occupied previously.  Casual and laid back as the barkeep stared wide eyed.  His eyes going to her then to Imperius then back again.  She smiled.  "So...want a drink?" She teased the angel and could all but feel his glare.  </p><p> Shen covered up his smile with a hand as he looked away.  He muttered something about a gem before turning back to his drink.  Lyndon had no such self preservation and preceded to laugh his ass off.  Li-Ming smiled at him as he raised his tankard to Imperius.  Said Archangel glared harder and she could hear the growl from him.  "When is Tyrael suppose to come back?!" He asked in his same rough voice.  His arms crossing over his chest as his vibrant wings twisted in his annoyance. </p><p> "Have I told you how happy I am you two made up?" She said with a tease.  "It warms my demon blooded heart to see you finally make peace with your now human brother."  His wings seemed to shine like the sun as a growl came from him.  His spear appearing in his hands just as quickly.  The barkeep ducked behind his bar as she heard a few people groan in the tavern.  She was pretty sure she heard Lyndon call for a bet on the future fight.</p><p> "If I am stuck in this filthy world with you demon filth at least I will spend it with someone untainted by the Burning Hells!" He yelled as he pointed the spear at her.  She smiled at him and sipped her drink completely nonchalant.  He stepped towards her with another growl and she could feel his desire to attack her.  Was it bad she was enjoying this?  Kormac, Lyndon, and Eirena all went to grab their weapons in defense of her while everyone else pushed themselves away.  She could hear the barkeep muttering about how he just got the bloodstains out of the floor and walls.  </p><p>She took another drink from her tankard and opened her mouth to tease him some more when the tavern door slammed open.  A man, soaked to the bone and covered in blood, stumbled in to look at all of them wide eyed.  "Hero!" He blubbered as he ran for her before falling to his knees.  "K-Khazra attacking the fields.  Please help?!"  She set down her tankard and looked at the man.  He had a cut on his side.  Her teasing humor gone as she looked closely to him.  Thanking whatever gods actually existed for a battle.  She was getting bored.</p><p> "Someone get Malachi for him and a drink," she called and picked up her sword.  Lyndon was too drunk to fight and her eyes went to Kormac.  He quickly stood and grabbed his spear. Her posture that of a leader and she could feel the townspeople watching her.  "You," she said and pat the man's head.  "Rest.  Was anyone else caught behind?"  </p><p> "My...daughter," the man gasped out as a blanket was put over him. He shook from a mixture of pain, shock, and wet clothes. More amazing was he did not even react to the armored Archangel in the room. "Please! Help her. I..."  She smiled and nodded before looking at Imperius.  She could feel him watching her and the human at her feet.  </p><p> "Are you ready to fight some goat men?" Kormac asked and smiled at Eirena who helped him tighten some of his armor.  Li-Ming hid her urge to tease the recently married couple with all of her might.  They were just so cute together.  </p><p> "I will join her," the growling voice of the angel broke the silence.  Li-Ming choked on her breath in.  You could almost hear a plate break from the resulting silence.  She's pretty sure one actually slipped off a table.</p><p> "I'm sorry," Li-Ming asked.  "Did you just invite yourself along?  To help me?"  Imperius pierced her with a stare and she could not read the emotions in his wings.  Why were these damn angels so hard to read? </p><p> "You would sooner attempt to kill her," Kormac replied completely emotionless but his teeth bared in defiance.  His own spear held tightly in his armored hand.  Imperius overshot her Templar friend quite obviously as he stared down at the human.  The tension was rising again and she feared for her friend suddenly.</p><p> "I would love to see him try," she answered wryly trying to break up the tension.  Hopefully before Kormac was thrown through the wall.  "Killed the Prime Evil and the Angel of Death," she mocked while flicking her hair behind her shoulder.  "Kormac you stay with Eirena and work on getting your first child."  Kormac sputtered with red cheeks while Eirena covered her face.  Myriam laughed loudly in the corner.  </p><p> "Oh let them slaughter the goat men together," the Seeress called out.  "They need to work through some tension."  Li-Ming wisely decided not to comment or question that statement. Apparently, Imperius did not catch on to the euphemism.  Thank the gods for small mercies.  She grabbed Imperius's arm in an attempt to drag him out of the tavern. </p><p> "Do not touch me with your filthy-" he hissed as he stomped out to join her in the rain.  </p><p> ---------- </p><p> She walked through the rainy fields towards the Fields of Misery with a smile.  Even as the water plastered her clothes to her.  She smiled as a tree wraith stood up with crack.  Imperius followed her with heavy steps and she could feel his annoyance.  She wondered how he liked traveling like a human?  "Why is everything on this damned world so filthy!?" A voice grumbled behind her.  She looked at the tree and held up her hand, her mouth twisted in amusement.  A beam of red energy shot through the rain to hit the tree wraith.  </p><p> It hissed and a wooden hand went for her.  Before it could even get close the angel at her back, wreathed in white light, moved quickly to cut the arm from the tree.  Her ray made it fade away in flickers and flakes of red light.  She said nothing to the angel as they moved ever closer to the lands of the Khazra.  She would need to find a way to either make peace between the Goat men and Humans or exterminate all in her path.  Her blood itched for a fight and the desire to destroy all who threatened her.  "I have missed a good fight," she said with a dark smile as she moved. A move of her hands surrounded her in a wreath of lightning that arced around her defensively.  "Why come with me anyways?" She asked the Archangel. </p><p>"If I have to be surrounded by filth," he responded in a surly tone.  "At least I will watch you until Tyrael returns.  The weakness of the humans sickens me."  She paused and stared at him for a couple seconds.  "What?!" He snapped and she covered her smirk by looking down.  </p><p>"Nothing," she answered as the rain slicked her hair to her face.  "It almost sounds like you respect me is all."  She could use his wings as a torch at this point as they flared.  </p><p> --------- </p><p>"Good old Tristram," the tall human in gold armor and with gold eyes said in a whisper.  The rain drenched them and he found it quite pleasant on his skin. Lorath stared at him with a blank look as his boots squished on the muddy town square of the rebuilding city.  A man dressed in red ran for them even through the mud.  "Captain Rumford," Tyrael greeted the man who stopped in front of him.  His hand on his knee as he breathed heavily.  "What is wrong, friend?"  Lorath's eyes furrowed in concern as he gripped his polearm. </p><p> "An...angel appeared hours ago," he wheezed out.  "Tall.  Crown.  Glowing orange wings.  He was looking for you."  Tyrael almost felt his eyes shoot out of his skull as he made a rasping noise.  Lorath pat his back in concern.  </p><p>"Imperius?" He asked as he swallowed the suddenly bitter taste in his mouth.  "Where is he?"  He looked around the town for any appearance of his brother, estranged or not.  All he could see was wet muddy earth and a destroyed crate.</p><p> "He uh...left with Li-Ming," Rumford said before shivering from the rain.  Tyrael rested a metal gauntlet over his face.  Someone was going to die and he suddenly feared it was going to be Imperius.  "Is that...bad?" Rumford asked.  Lorath laughed.  Tyrael released a groan before he trudged towards the Slaughtered Calf Inn.  "Tyrael?" Rumford cried.  "Is it bad? Tyrael?!"  Lorath laughed louder as he walked into the tavern. </p><p>-------  </p><p> Li-Ming looked around at all the dead Khazra with a smile as the after effects of her elemental attacks went throughout the area.  Her sword glowed as she walked up to the remained of the Khazra who snorted and bared their weapons.  "So...not in the mood to talk?" She asked with a cheery smile as Imperius landed next to her.  He had been stewing in silence since her last statement.</p><p> "These are such a threat?" He asked with a scoff.  "Weaker than thousands of demons.  You filthy demonspawn find these to be a threat?"  The Khazra cried out in alarm at seeing the tall Archangel next to her.  She could hear their nervousness from here. Their hooved feet pawing at the ground in a show of nervousness.  She smiled at Imperius as the golden skull of her arcane focus floated above her left hand.  Her eyes going to the rough bone and bloody cages filled with wide eyed humans.  </p><p> The Khazra growled and she let loose a breath as they charged at the two.  "You dare attack me?" She asked with a laugh.  An explosion of arcane energy covered her form before she floated in the air.  Scores of Khazra died in the resultant attack.  The smell of blood was thick on the air as her power destroyed all in her path.  On the edge she could see Imperius cut down Khazra by handful with each swing of his spear. Such a beautiful feeling to be the best. She floated back to the ground with a flourish of her robes before walking to the people.  "You are safe now," she whispered as the group of people looked at them in awe.  </p><p> "An..angel?" Someone whispered in awe.  She could feel the Archangel's sneer even without being able to see it. Because he was behind her and the fact angels had no flesh technically.  They stepped closer to them and Imperius pointed his spear.  </p><p>"Do not touch me," he hissed.  "Do not look at me.  You disgusting-" </p><p> "Ignore him," she called cheerily and put her arm through his that held his spear. "Let's get you all to New Tristram. Yes?"  The blood on her sword fell off in rivulets from the slaughter of the goatmen.  Her blood itched to fight more than this.  She would need to run more rifts at this rate just to feed her desire for battle.  The struggle by the perpetually angry Archangel to get her off him just made her smile widen.  </p><p> The people she had rescued, a group no bigger than five people, kept shooting them odd looks.  The whispers of awe and damn near worship almost made her preen at the thought.  She did save the world and stop the most powerful forces in the known universe.  Of course fighting Malthael had been quite the challenge.  Though meeting Isendra again had warmed her heart.  She still missed her master more than she thought.  Eventually, Imperius disappeared in a wreath of light before appearing away from the group.  His wings flared brightly in the overcast sky.  </p><p> Though her clothes were sticking to her now she still smiled.  The rain had finally started to go away.  The sun was peaking through the clouds.  "Ah this was a good day," she whispered.  "Even with you my surly Archangel friend."  Said Archangel growled but said nothing.  She would get him to like her yet! </p><p>-----  </p><p>She was not surprised for everyone to rush out of the tavern as they approached.  Though Tyrael was a surprise as well as Lorath.  "Tyrael!" She called with open arms and a smile.  "Look who came for a visit!"  Her finger pointed to the Archangel who slammed his spear into the ground with a grunt.  </p><p> "Kormac you owe me ten gold," Lyndon said with a greedy chuckle.  "The angel is still alive."  Imperius glared and Li-Ming threw her wet hair behind her in a laugh.  Tyrael pinched his nose in a look she knew all too well.  Exasperation.  </p><p>---------- </p><p>"Our brother is quite obtuse, Itherael," Auriel said as her wings moved in vibrant amusement.  She chuckled mischievously.  </p><p> "To be fair, sister," his deadpan voice said behind her.  "Relationships among angels are quite different.  Imperius was never one for such things."  Auriel's wings twisted into an emotion he knew meant more mischief.  </p><p> "Well then..." she whispered.  "Perhaps I should give our Nephalem friend a gift from the High Heavens to speed things along."  Itherael released a sigh and watched the clashing aggressive feelings between the Nephalem and their brother.  </p><p> "If one does not kill the other before that, dear sister."  Auriel wings vibrated and twisted in her amusement.  He never knew his calm sister could be so mischievous.  The Crystal Arch save them all from this ridiculous plan.  At least it made for a good story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot take this or anything seriously. I am so sorry.  That last line feels pretty meta. Please enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A gift and a quest.  Our hero is quite oblivious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Li-Ming watched Tyrael and Imperius stare at each other.  She wanted to stay and watch the resulting fight but she had her own thing to do.  "No fighting, my favorite angels," she called to the two staring each other down.  Both heads turned to face her.  Suddenly she realized that she was smaller than them and she hated it.  "I have no desire to deal with more crates because someone gets thrown through them," she added as her eyes went to said splintered crate.</p><p> "Is that what happened to the crate?" Tyrael asked and disapproving gold eyes went to his armored brother.  "Imperius!"  She saw the angel cross his arms over his chest and she could hear a growling scoff from him.  </p><p> "I am not apologizing," he said as she walked off.  The group of people looking back at the two angels, or one used to be angel and one surly Archangel, before following her.  Smart move.  She hoped her hinted, <em>strongly hinted</em>, threat sunk into their thick skulls.  She would not allow them to hurt these people.  The Slaughtered Calf Inn was warm and empty as the large group entered.  Her friends and the five rescued townspeople.  The man from before quickly sat up from his spot on the chair and Malachi's kind attentions. </p><p> A woman, with a babe in her arms, split from the group to run to her father.  She looked at Malachi who nodded at the unspoken request.  The assorted group of villagers followed his gentle instructions and she hummed under her breath.  The khazra were not very strong but they appeased her lust for battle.  Even now she still desired more.  "So...how was the little jaunt with the bas-" Lyndon started to say before a metal encased hand pushed him forward cutting off the Scoundrel. </p><p> "Be nice, Lyndon," Kormac said as Eirena wrapped her milky white hand in the crook of Kormac's arm.  Her eyes innocent and her smile wide in her direction. Lyndon glared at Kormac but turned interested eyes to her.  "But how did the fight go?" Kormac asked and Li-Ming chuckled as her brown eyes watched those rescued relax in the tavern.  It would take them awhile before the trauma of their situation would relax.  Still...saving the innocent was one of the more enjoyable aspects of her job.  She was also really great at it.</p><p> "Imperius was actually helpful," she said as she flicked her ponytail behind her.  She noticed, of course, that she was covered in mud and blood.  Probably smelled just as terrible.  "When he invited himself along I expected to do all the work," she added with a snort of laughter.  </p><p>"Well that is good then," Eirena whispered with a nod.  "How long will he be here you think?"  Lyndon, after rubbing at his sore shoulder, walked closer with his own laugh.  His eyes and face shining with his own mischievousness.  </p><p> "Myriam says we should get used to his...pleasant ass," the Scoundrel said with a snort and held out his arms.  "Double or nothing, Kormac.  I bet another ten gold that he attacks our friend here before he goes back to Heaven."  Li-Ming rolled her eyes as the (ex)Templar looked at her before looking at Lyndon.  She glared as he shook Lyndon's hand in a deal and crossed her arms with a pout. </p><p> "You are corrupting him, Lyndon," she said in a huff.  "You should be ashamed of yourself."  Kormac made some noise of offense while Lyndon threw his head back in a laugh.  He was, obviously, unfeeling of shame or regret.  </p><p>------ </p><p>Lorath stood next to Tyrael and gripped his spear tightly as his eyes went to the massive form of Imperius.  He was...impressive and intimidating.  Tyrael had told him enough about the Archangel of Valor to know to be wary.  He may not have been the most observant but even he could see the disregard, and outright disgust, for mortals.  Much like Malthael though unlike the Angel of Death Imperius had not attempted to kill them recently.  Though that could always change.  The Nephalem was their tireless protector and his eyes always watched her.  She was....beautiful and awe inspiring.  "Why are you here, Imperius?" Tyrael broke the awkward and tense silence. </p><p> Lorath had watched Li-Ming disappear into the tavern with the others.  He itched to join her but his loyalty was to Tyrael as a Horadrim.  That and he would be the one to call the Wizard if they went to blows.  A possibility with the caustic feelings between the two.  He tensed and tightened his grip on his weapon.  "Auriel sent me to talk with you," Imperius said and crossed his arms over his chest.  "She is busy rebuilding Heaven because of you and your Nephalem.  You allow her too much freedom."  </p><p>Lorath grit his own teeth but said nothing as his eyes went to his mentor.  Tyrael's eyes were disapproving and slightly cold.  "She is worth our respect, Imperius," Tyrael said with his hand on his sword.  "She defeated the Prime Evil and saved the heavens you should..."  Lorath watched the armored figure glower at Tyrael and his wings flared in his anger.  Perhaps poking at the faults of the Archangel was a bad thing.  Li-Ming saved the heavens and asked for nothing in return.  Her strength must irritate the prideful bastard.  </p><p>"She is nothing but an Abomination!" Imperius growled.  "I owe her nothing!"  Lorath released a sigh as they glared at each other.  Captain Rumford looked between them before his eyes met his own.  He begged with his eyes.  Lorath sighed and prayed for safety.  </p><p> "Perhaps we should report what we found to Li-Ming, Tyrael," he supplied before his mentor would resort to blows over their Hero.  Tyrael glared at Imperius before he looked at Lorath.  A nod directed at him and he left Imperius.  Every mortal breathed a sigh of relief as they moved to the tavern.  Lorath bit back his groan as Imperius followed him.  They entered the tavern to find their Nephalem absent.  "Where is...?" He asked and Lyndon looked up.  </p><p> "In the room cleaning up," the Scoundrel said with a sharp smile as his thumb pointed to the room.  Leah's old room but now it was owned by Li-Ming.  A gift given to her as Tristram all but owed her for saving them.  Lorath still could not believe the difference of power between Nephalem and humanity.  She was...amazing.  "Well if it isn't the prickly bast-" Lyndon said and a yell left him ("gods damned woman") as Myriam slapped him upside the head. </p><p> "Be nice boy," she said with a wicked smile.  "No need to be rude to our guest.  Perhaps you can go collect our fearless leader, Imperius?"  Covetous Shen hid a smirk behind his hand and Imperius glared at them.  Lorath looked confused as with a growl the Archangel agreed.  He blinked as Imperius went into the room.  Why did he get the feeling he was out on a joke?  Lyndon rubbed the back of his head but grinned mischievously.  What in the name of Akarat did he miss?  His eyes went to Tyrael who was just as confused.  </p><p>-------  </p><p>Li-Ming sighed as she looked at the red blood on her robes.  Blood, mud, and who knew what else.  The scent of death and victory.  The victory and high of defeating everything in her path was better than any wine.  Though beating her Master to a duel still held the most amount of joy to her.  The arrogant fool.  She wondered as she wet a cloth what her master had done during Belial taking Caldeum.  Truthfully, it did not matter.  She had proven herself and saved Sanctuary.  She would love to rub it into their faces for doing it. She stood naked in her room as she took to rinsing off the grime with a basin.  </p><p>She hummed some tune under her breath as her skin came back to her regular tan color.  She heard the door open as she pulled on her undergarments.  Her hair now down around her face got in the way as she looked.  The metal covered form of Imperius brought her up short.  "Always break into a ladies room as she freshens up?" She teased as she set a hand on her waist.  She had no care that he saw more of her skin than when she was in armor.  </p><p>"As if I care for your disgusting human habits," he hissed and she laughed.  She wished angels had faces so she could actually see where his eyes were looking.  With a hum she turned her back to him before getting a new set of robes. She laid them out on the bed. Something more relaxing than the armor of previously and more breathable. She said nothing else as she wiped some of her skin with the scent of flowers before putting on the robes.  "Tyrael wants to talk to you," Imperius said in impatience as he watched her.  She kept her hair down and walked up to him.  </p><p> "Well," she said with a smile as her hand laid on his chest lightly.  She could feel his glare.  "I should see what he wants." She walked past him and left her room.  She could feel his eyes follow her but he said nothing.  Before he moved to follow her and she could not hold back her smirk.  Teasing him was going to be fun.  She could just tell.  "So what was so interesting you came back here in such a hurry Tyrael?" She asked him as she stepped into the warm inn.  All of her friends watched her and the angel at her back.  </p><p> "Ah! Yes," Tyrael said with a smile and she sat next to him.  Lorath also sat across from them with his spear resting on the wall.  He had taken to eating some bread that the innkeeper had set down.  "I have come with news of an intriguing story," Tyrael said boisterously in the stuffy tavern air.  "Greyhollow Island.  Off the coast of Westmarch.  The legend states any who go there will never return and that it is a cursed place."  </p><p>Li-Ming hummed under her breath as she took a piece of bread from Lorath.  She smirked at him and almost laughed as she saw red splash against his cheeks.    His eyes looked away and he cleared his throat.  She ignored the looming specter over her shoulder of the perpetually sulky Archangel.  "So you want us to go explore it?" She asked as she swallowed her latest bite.  "Glad you are enjoying a human's desire to explore!"  Truly she had been bored lately.  A cursed island filled with who knew what kind of threats were just what she needed.  Her desire for battle was getting slightly more concerning but she still enjoyed it.  She turned it to a good cause after all.  "So do you want to come along Imperius?" She asked with a wide toothy smile. </p><p> His answering growl and bright orange wings made her smile turn all the more sinful.  She enjoyed making him angry way too much.  She heard Tyrael sigh before his hand rested over his face.  </p><p>------- </p><p>So now they were on the road.  The caravan packed and all of them ready to make the move to Westmarch.  Amazingly followed by the Archangel of Valor.  She enjoyed his reticent participation in her group more than she could speak out loud.  This was way too much fun.  They had stopped to let the horses rest and drink when she heard a sound.  The unmistakable sound of an angel appearing in Sanctuary.  "Sister," Tyrael and Imperius said at once to the feminine form of the Archangel of Hope.  Her slim form and beautiful wings drawing her attention.  </p><p> "Brothers," she greeted with a tone that was soft and enthralling.  "I have come to check up on Imperius.  Do not worry brother just a few more weeks and the repairs will be done."  Li-Ming smiled as she approached the Archangel of Hope, whose sightless eyes turned to her.  "It is good to see you, Li-Ming," Auriel said as her feet landed on the ground.  </p><p> "Auriel!" She greeted with a smile.  "It is good to see you.  Thank you for gifting me your brother I am infinitely amused."  Auriel chuckled and her wings twisted in a way that made Tyrael snort.  She was smart enough to catch on to the fact emotions were in the wings.  Though what the emotional cues were she had no clue.  Imperius growled and she could hear him tighten on his spear.  He stopped at a look from Auriel.  "Is that your only reason for coming?" She asked and Archangel shook her head. </p><p> "No," she said and pulled a package from her back.  "A gift for you.  From Itherael and myself for your help with the Prime Evil and our sick brother.  I hope you have a use for it."  Li-Ming blinked but accepted the package with a smile.  Her brown eyes looking down at the package before peeking in.  White and silver armor rested in her hands.  Robes?  Armor made for her from the High Heavens.  She looked at Tyrael whose smile was supportive.  </p><p>"Thank you!" She said to the female Archangel.  "I will treasure them forever, Auriel."  Imperius looked at the robes and she could feel his emotions bristle.  She was becoming intimately aware of his anger as time passed.  She saw his wings flare and a wordless growl slipped from him before he disappeared in white light.  "What was his problem?" She asked the assembled party and Auriel's form faced her.  </p><p> "Who knows with my brother," Auriel answered mildly.  "He is never one to take things calmly.  I should return to the Heavens to lead the repairs."  Her slim hand rested on Tyrael's shoulder before she flew away.  Li-Ming looked down at the robes with a tilted head.  They looked soft and very reliable.  Why was Imperius so angry about it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...anyone guessing where I am going with the armor of the heavens? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>